


Pure and Innocent - ereri

by crimson_gem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys Kissing, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Experiment, Genetic Engineering, Innocence, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), hermaphrodite, innocent levi, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_gem/pseuds/crimson_gem
Summary: Eren discovered a genetically engineered hermaphrodite human in his father's laboratory when he was seventeen.Raven dark haired, porcelain white skin, slim and tiny built... He's the perfect product of Jeager Industry's experiment. A body of a boy with both male and female parts.Eren fascinated about him being a hermaphrodite and grew more fond to him.Pure and innocent like a new born baby, he want to protect him from this evil world and guide him to become a normal human being.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren was born in a wealthy and influential family. They owned many facilities and laboratories in the country for the benefits of mankind. 

He visited his father and his brother Zeke on their lab once in while. 

At the age of seventeen, he already runs his own business while studying.

One day he visit the lab, his father introduce to him the new product of genetic engineering.

"Take a look at this, son. This is our latest and successful experiment. A product of bioengineering. You must witness this masterpiece of the hard work of our company. Meet Levi, a genetically engineered human being!"

Eren widen his eyes at the twelve year old looking child on the CCTV camera on a kid's room.

Bluish grey gem-like eyes... Pale white skin...Dark and shiny chin length straight hair... Slim yet sexy figure.  
Perfect....Everything is perfect.

"She's beautiful..."   
He whispered softly. 

"Indeed, isn't it... But Eren, he is a boy. But he possessed both male and female organs. He's a hermaphrodite. He looks like twelve to fourteen years old but his brain is like a three year old child. He spent two years in the incubator to grow the right size of a ten year old child and was released few weeks ago. He's more like your brother because I used my own genes and the woman's genes named Kutchel to create him."  
His father explained.

Levi is in the playroom where Zeke is taking care of him. Playing with him with lots of stuffed toys and his favorite teddy bear.

"Father, can I see him personally? I mean right now."  
Eren didn't take his eyes off on the monitor.

"Yes, you can. Go to the basement five in the children's playroom. But son, he's not easy to coax. He might cry and run to the corner when he saw new people. "

"I understand."  
Eren immediately run to the elevator and eager to see him. 

He excitedly entered the playroom and saw the beautiful creature before his very eyes.   
Zeke look at him.

"Hey, bro. Looks like father already told you about Levi."

Eren just nodded. Not wanting to miss any details of the boy's feature.

Levi became tensed hugging his teddy bear tightly. Sitting on the foot of the bed

"Hi....Levi."   
Eren tried to come closer to him but Levi backed away until he reached the bedpost. 

"Be careful not to scare him, bro. He wont trust you even if you give him a candy." Zeke said.

Levi saw Eren smiled at him. Waving a hand and slowly approaching him.

"Don't be scared....My name is Eren...."   
Eren sat on the bed. Zeke is just observing them.

"Elen..."   
Levi tried to mimic the word in a childish manner. 

Eren blinked in astonishment. He's so charmed by a low but soft tone in Levi's voice.  
He raised his hand and Levi flinched.

"I wont hurt you..."   
Eren coax as his palm remain stretched up. 

Levi wondered why Eren did that. He also raised his hand and imitate Eren's hand gesture.   
The loose neckline of his tunic fell to his upper arm, revealing his soft skin of his shoulder.

Eren paused for a moment... Looking at the milky white skin of the boy.

Zeke raised his brows in surprised at Levi's behavior. Levi immediately communicate with Eren. 

"I want you to hold my hand."  
Eren take Levi's raised hand and flipped it facedown to meet his own palm. 

Levi let it happened. Feeling the warmth of Eren's hand next to him. 

"This is a handshake."   
Eren move their hands up and down gently. 

"This is incredible... He easily communicated to you this instant. I think he likes you, bro. This is a big progress."  
Zeke is amazed.

Eren glad to hear that but didn't like the word 'progress'. He don't want Levi to treat like a specimen to be experiment with. 

He's more like a treasure...A pure and innocent beauty should be protected.

Their father Grisha is surely watching from the camera and the other scientists as well.

"Eren...Can you visit him more often? That doesn't gonna bother you, does it?" Zeke asked.

"Y-yeah...of course. Not a problem at all."   
Eren answered casually. Trying to hide his happiness inside.


	2. A new game to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mature content

Eren is always visiting Levi. He always giving him some gifts like different stuffed toys.

"Eren! I wait! I wait for you!"   
Levi's way of talking is getting more mature than before.

"I have something for you, Levi! But only if you're a good boy."  
Eren bent down in front of him.

"I'm good, Eren! I'm good!"   
Levi leaned closer and kissed Eren's forehead. Eren closed his eyes and smiled.

"Good boy! Now here's your gift."   
Eren handed him a bouquet of red flowers. 

"Wow! Pretty! What's this?"   
Levi examining the new thing.

"That's flowers."   
Eren said.

"Thank you..."   
He stand on his tiptoes and kissed Eren on the cheek. 

Eren blushed at the sudden act.

"You're welcome, Levi..."  
He cupped his cheek and caress the irresistibly soft skin with his thumb.

Levi touched the flower and accidentally inhaled the plant's pollens and he sneezed.  
Eren heard that cute sound came from the boy.

"It smells weird."   
Levi sneezed again.

"Don't put your nose too close to the flowers."

"I didn't." He sneezed again. 

Eren took the flowers and displayed it on that table. Levi keep sneezing until Eren noticed his nose became pinkish red.

"Are you okay, Levi?"  
He immediately called his father.

Zeke carried Levi to the medical clinic to examine him. 

"Don't worry too much, Eren. He's going to be okay. I gave him medicine. He just need some rest. And I would like to thank you for doing something helpful."  
Grisha said.

"What do you mean, dad? What's exactly happed to Levi?" 

"His body reacted to allergic reaction on the pollen from the flowers. That means his traits as a genetically engineered human is the same as the other normal human who can react to some allergens. Eren, you're really a big help of this project. That's why I'm thanking you." 

"Is that so...."  
Eren is disappointed on that. He felt hurt by hearing those words. He never think of Levi as some sort of experiment.

"Do you need anything, son? I can buy you a new car. Consider it as a thank you gift."

"Dad....I want to see Levi."

"Very well... You can visit him to the clinic. Your brother is taking care of him." 

Eren knocked before he enter to the clinic. Zeke is lying close to Levi on the bed. One arm is around the boy's tiny frame and stroking the raven locks. Levi is kinda sleepy. His eyes are half open and his arm is hugging Zeke's lower torso. His thumb is on his mouth. Slightly sucking it like a baby.

Eren's blood boiled and he made a noisy steps forward with his balled fist.

"Watch your steps, bro. Levi need more rest."

"I know, brother..." His voice is low and dangerous. Trying control his inner madness.

Levi heard Eren's voice and he shifted position. 

"Eren..?"   
Levi blinked his eyes.  
Eren immediately calmed down and sat next to Levi.

"I guess I should give you some space..."   
Zeke stood and left.

"How's your feeling?"  
Eren asked in concern.

"I....I feel bad...." 

"I'm sorry....I put your life in danger."   
Eren reached and hugged him.

"Why are you sorry?"   
He's looking at Eren's eyes.

"Never mind....just rest in my arms...." Eren whispered.

..........................

Time had passed and Levi keeps on maturing. He's gaining height and weight. His hair and fingernails are growing like a real human. He's acting like fourteen years old boy. He's still sweet but he became less talkative. 

They only gave him a loose tunic as his dress. He learned how to read and write. He have read so many books. He also know how to cook simple recipes.

He's not playing his toys anymore but he keep it neat and clean on the shelf because it's Eren's gifts.

Few years later, they think Levi is ready for the next procedure.

Eren visit to the lab today. His appearance is taller and he grew his brown hair down to his upper back and tied it.

The scientists are busy and focusing on a specific subject's file.

Grisha is the only one watching on the CCTV until Eren arrived.

"Hi, dad. How's Levi today?" 

"Zeke is about to conduct a new experiment." 

"Experiment again? And what are Zeke is about to do?"   
Eren looked at the monitor. He doesn't really like the word experiment specially when Levi is the subject.

Zeke is sitting on the couch next to Levi.

"Levi....I'd like to play another game and I want you to join me, okay?"

"A game? Teach me!"   
Levi smiled excitedly.

"Sure! You need to lie down in the bed first."  
He dragged Levi on his bed and hopped over him.

"What are we going to do?"   
Levi is curious.

"You need to spread your legs like this..." Zeke didn't wait for Levi to do that. He held Levi's knees and spread his legs.

"What game are we suppose to play?"   
Levi became consciously embarrassed when Zeke unbuckled his belt and unzipped his own pants.

"We are going to make a baby so we gonna play mommy and daddy."

Levi became tensed when Zeke touched the sensitive part down there. 

"nnnh....I-I don't feel like doing this." Levi held Zeke's hand and tried to pull it away.

"Don't worry, Levi. This is going to be fun. Just relax."   
He massage Levi's crotch. Feeling the soft and sensitive female part. He's about to put a finger inside but Levi move away. 

"Levi...I'm ordering you not to go away. Don't disobey orders."   
Zeke keep calm.

"But I don't want to play anymore..!" 

Zeke grabbed him and pinned him to the bed facedown.

"Ouch! It hurts!"   
The grip is bruising. He felt a hand groping his butt. 

"You're being thickheaded, boy. Maybe Eren is spoiling you too much."   
He positioned himself behind him but he heard someone turned the door opened.

"Let him go!!!"   
He heard the madness in Eren's voice.

"Eren, bro. Take it easy. It's just an experiment. We need to do this because we want to confirmed if he's capable of carrying a child on his womb."   
He's still pinning the crying boy.

"Unhand him! Don't you touch him like that!"  
Eren snatched the boy and embraced him.

Zeke put his pants on and stand up. Levi buried his face on Eren's shoulder.

"Okay, bro...If you don't want me to do this, you can do this instead. He's fond to you and he likes you a lot. He would be willing to do it with you."

"Shut up! He's innocent! He don't deserve this!" 

He put a blanket around Levi and carry him bridal style outside the playroom.

"Where do you think you're going, Eren?! I wont allow you to take my precious specimen away from my lab!"   
Grisha yelled. 

The guards are blocking the way.

"Out of my way!"   
Eren is holding Levi defensively. 

"Our order is to not let you out, sir. It's your father's order."  
The guard said.

"Let them go... They have father's permission." 

Zeke spoke from the elevator followed by Grisha.

"Zeke! What's the meaning of this?" Grisha interrupted.

"You would let them go, wouldn't you, dad?" Zeke patted Grisha's shoulder.

"......Okay, Eren..... You can go with Levi...." Grisha calmed down and changed his decision.

The guards unblocked the path and Eren immediately run out of the lab with Levi on his arms before his father change his mind. Grisha summoned Zeke to his office.

"Zeke... You have to explain this to me. You should have a good reason." 

"Yes, father. It's very reasonable to let them go. Have you noticed Eren's feelings towards Levi?"

"What about that?" 

"Eren have a feelings for Levi. He loves Levi more than a brother. There's a big chance that Levi would impregnated by him. All we need to do is wait and observe." 

"You have a point, son." 

Eren drove his car to his house with scared Levi on his lap on the driver's seat. He parked the car and carry the boy inside the house. He placed him on the sofa.

"Listen to me Levi...don't let anyone touch your private part. That's wrong." 

"I'm scared... He hurt me..."

"They can't hurt you anymore, Levi. You're safe with me. From now on, this will be your new home." 

"W-what is home...?" 

"A home is a place where someone who cares for you." 

"You care for me? Y-you wouldn't hurt me?"

"I love you, Levi... I wont ever hurt you. Don't come back to that place. Choose me. Stay with me. Trust me."   
Eren let his feelings unveil despite of Levi's innocence.

"....I'll trust you....Eren...."   
Levi stand and hugged Eren. Eren hugged him back.

Those words are very charming and innocent. He swore to protect him always.


	3. A new home

Levi had adjusted in his new home with Eren. He likes cleaning and cooking. Doing laundry and playing video games. They're taking baths together and sleeping on a large bed together. Levi is clingy and Eren love that. 

Eren left him alone in the house sometimes to buy groceries and many things they needed.

"I'm home, Levi."  
He put down the items he bought. 

"Welcome home, Eren!"   
Levi hugged him. 

"I have something for you."  
Eren took the item and opened its packaging. 

"Here, Levi. Put it on."

"It looks like one of the clothes in the laundry. Can I put it like this?"  
He put it on his head.

"Hahaha! Underwear doesn't supposed to put on the head. hahaha! Damn Zeke. They didn't teach you about the right clothing."   
Eren laugh out loud and took a picture of him.

"What's so funny about that?!"  
Levi blushed in embarrassment.

"Nothing....I'm just happy to see you're that cute. Give me the underwear. This is how you put it on. Lift your one leg and when you put it in, do it on your other leg until you wear it properly." 

"It's comfortable. I like it. Can I put it everyday?"  
Levi requested.

"That's what you suppose to do. I bought you shirts and shorts. You don't have to wear my shirts. That's too loose for you."

"But I like wearing your shirts."

"Okay...You can wear my shirts but only in our house. You'll wear your shirts when we go outside."

"Okay! Thank you, Eren!"  
He hugged Eren again and he noticed something different.

"Eren... Your breath smells different."

"Oh...I just took a few shots of beer with my friends earlier before I go home." 

The doorbell rings and Levi opened the door. He didn't expect the person will visit is Eren's brother. He immediately run to Eren.

"Wait, Levi. I'm not going to hurt you." 

"What are you doing here, Zeke?" Eren's voice is stoic. He send a glare on Zeke while holding Levi protectively. Levi buried his face to Eren's chest. Too afraid to face Zeke.

"Eren....I'm not here to take him. Believe me, bro. I'm here to apologize on what I've done. I know that is wrong. But let me say sorry. I wont do that again. I don't want a conflict between a family member. We're brothers, Eren... And Levi is like our little brother. I shouldn't treat him like an experiment. I was wrong..."  
Zeke looked to the floor. Bowing his head in sincerity. 

"It's up to Levi to forgive you." 

"Levi, please, forgive me. I'm so sorry. Please don't be scared of me. I felt so guilty."  
Zeke kneeled in front of them.

Levi turn his head to see him kneeling. He slowly turn around.

"You won't hurt me anymore?" 

"I wont hurt you again. I promised." 

"....I forgive you...."   
He turn to face Eren again and Eren held him again.

"Thank you, little brother. How kind of you." 

"Since he forgave you.... Can you leave us alone?" 

"Yes...and thank you again, bro. Have a nice day."   
Then Zeke got out immediately.

"He's gone, Levi. Don't be scared. I'm here with you."  
They cuddled on the sofa. 

"Thank you, Eren. I'm not scared anymore. Because you made me happy... I want to make you happy too."   
Levi smiled a charming smile.

"Levi....how sweet.... You can make me happy."

"What can I do to make you happy?" 

"....Just look at me and don't move..... I love you, Levi."  
Eren lean closer to him. 

"I love you too, Eren."

He dare to kiss the boy and slide his tongue inside that tiny mouth.

Levi froze and didn't know what Eren is doing. He didn't like or dislike the feeling of Eren's mouth against his. He just trust the man.

"That makes me happy...."   
Eren licked his own lips.

"W-what did you do?"

"That is a kiss...I kissed you because we love each other."

"I should kiss daddy Grisha too." 

"No, Levi.... I'm the only one you can kiss.... Kiss is only for two people. My mother can only kiss dad. And I can only kiss you. So don't kiss anyone but me. Do you understand?" 

"Yes...I got it.... Are you happy with me?"

"Of course..!"   
He kissed Levi again. 

"We can only kiss each other when no other people around." 

Levi nodded.

"Such a good boy..."   
He petted Levi's head.

They ate dinner that evening and Levi sleep early. They lying on the bed face to face. Eren caress his back. He can feel the breathing of the boy..

"So cute...."   
He murmured.  
His hand is slowly going down to the small of the back until his palm reached the butt. He caress it lightly. 

Eren massage his hardening member and he gently bit his lips.

"nnnh...."  
Levi moan in his sleep.

Eren got up and go to the bathroom. He unzipped his tightening pants and he immediately stroke himself.

"....aah...Levi...."   
He moaned as he murmured.  
He put his hand on the tiled wall on the corner of the bathroom and continue to stroke his fully hard erection. 

"...hhaaah....ah...ahh..!...ugh!"  
White semen burst out. He's breathing heavily as he keep stroking himself until he emptied his load. 

"Eren...? What are you doing?"  
He didn't noticed Levi is already standing to the bathroom door. 

"I-it's nothing, Levi! Go back to bed...!"   
He immediately turn around and zipped his pants.

"But you look hurt...I heard you groaning. Can I help yo-"

"I said go back to bed!"  
He cut him from speaking by shouting harshly. 

Levi slowly walked away with his watery eyes and sat on the bed.  
Eren followed him when he cleaned his mess on the bathroom.

"Levi....I didn't mean to yell at you."   
He sat beside him.

Levi didn't talk. He's looking down on his lap.

"Levi....please talk to me...are you scared?"   
Levi shook his head.

"I'm sorry if I shout at you. Please don't cry."   
He caress Levi's shoulder.

"I...I know y-you're mad at me. B-but I'm not c-crying..."  
Levi clutched the hem of his shirt on his lap.

"I'm not mad at you, Levi."

"Really?"   
He finally looked at Eren.

"Really...I'm not angry. I'm sorry. Let's go back to bed." 

"Eren...."  
Levi smiled a little. His voice is soft and low yet seductive.  
He put his arms around Eren's neck. Their faces are so close.

Eren put his arms around Levi's waist and kiss him gently.

He pulled Levi to cuddle him on the bed. Levi calmed down and rested on his chest.


	4. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FANFIC WILL NOT REMAIN SWEET AND WHOLESOME...  
DON'T EXPECT ANY EXCITING SCENE. THIS IS DARK, MATURE AND EXPLICIT.

Eren and Levi are on the bathtub bathing together. Levi is sitting on Eren's lap. Eren noticed the boy is not as cheerful as always.

"What's wrong, Levi?"  
He put his chin on Levi's shoulder.

"It's nothing....maybe I'm just feeling tired." 

"Don't push yourself on house chore. I have an idea. I'll give you a one good massage after bath."

Levi is lying facedown on the bed while Eren is over him. 

"I'll start to your head..."   
Eren put his ten fingers on the back of Levi's head and put a little pressure on it. 

"nnnhhh..."   
That earned a moan.

Eren repeat the massage lower and lower down to his neck and shoulder. 

"ahh....Eren....it feels good..." 

"I'll go to your back and lower."  
Eren smiled.

"...unnnh..."   
Eren bit his lips at the sexy moan. 

"Do you like it?"   
He whispered.

"aah...y-yes...It feels good...your hands are warm and gentle."   
Levi closed his eyes comfortably. Not knowing how exposed his bare back on Eren's eyes. 

The hands go down on his hips. He massage the curved part until his hands is already on the butt. 

The cheeks are spreading apart every circular groping giving him a chance to clearly see the pinkish hole.

He licked his lips as he added more pressure. 

"...ah-ouch!"  
Levi startled at the sudden heaviness in his lower back.

"Sorry! Are you okay?! I didn't mean to do that." 

"I don't like it anymore..." 

"I'll stop...you can put your shirt on. I'll go to the bathroom for a moment."

Eren locked the door so Levi can not able to see him jerking himself again. 

"....shit....I've never been this hard since I met him. There's something wrong with me. I'm taking advantage on his innocence..." 

He jerk himself until he explode his semen on the tiled floor and he cleaned it.

"But I'm not like Zeke and the others. I'm going to protect him."

He get out of the bathroom and joined Levi on the bed.

"Hi, Levi. You're reading again?" 

"I already read it and I don't have a new one to read." 

"Let's buy new books then." 

"Can I come with you?" 

"Sure." 

Levi excitedly got dressed in his new blue shirt and black pants with matching dark blue rubber shoes. 

"Eren? How do I look?"   
He spin around. 

"You look nice. You're learning the proper way of dressing."  
Eren eyed him from head to toe.

"Shall we go, little bro?"  
Eren extend a hand and Levi grabbed it.

"Yes, big bro!" 

Levi saw different things outside while they are walking to the mall. 

"Eren! Hi, Eren!"   
Someone called him from the crowd.

"Armin. Mikasa. It's nice to see you."   
Eren waved a hand.

"Who is he? I never met him before."   
Mikasa asked.

"He's Levi, my half little brother. I adopted him since her biological mother died last month." 

"Hi..."  
Levi greet them shyly.

"You're so cute, Levi. How old are you?"   
Armin said.

"I'm five-"  
Eren put his arm around Levi's shoulder. 

"He's eighteen and he's five years younger than me. Right, bro?"  
Eren immediately made a realistic statement. 

"Are you hungry? Let's eat. My treat."   
He's trying to avoid the conversation about Levi.

"That would be nice! How about a drink after we ate. Since Levi is eighteen, he can join us. Right, Levi?"  
Armin suggested.

"Yeah..."   
Levi agreed with a normal tone but not knowing the 'drink' really is. He can act like a teen age adult in front of others. He have read a book about the right manners and how to talk to people.

"You know, guys...Levi doesn't really drink."

"It's okay with him, Eren. He's on the right age and he agreed." Mikasa added.

"It's really okay to me, bro."   
Levi said.

"I called Annie and the others. Let's go."   
Armin said.

Everybody gathered to a bar that evening after they ate dinner. 

Reiner, Beltoldt and Annie arrived before Ymir and Christa.   
They are Eren's classmates in high school and also his closest friends.

"Hi, there. Who's the new guy?" Levi got Annie's attention easily. He introduced himself on them. 

"So, Levi....my name's Ymir. Do you have a girlfriend?"   
She sat next to Levi and put her arm on the chair were Levi is sitting. 

"A....girlfriend?"   
Levi think of a proper word to reply.

"Yes, he has a girlfriend. The name's Hange."   
Eren made a word again so the girls doesn't flirt with him.

"Do you mean professor Hange Zoe?"   
Armin asked.

"Yeah. She's a friend of my father. Do you know her, Armin?"

"Yes. She's kinda creepy when it comes to an experiments and other things. I became his apprentice in her latest research. She's a genius despite of her young age."   
Armin explained.

Things are getting complicated as the night is getting deeper. 

Eren is always drinking moderately because he had a car to drive. The others doesn't care if they drive while under the influence of alcohol. 

They got home in the middle of the night. He carry a drunk Levi on the bathroom and took a short shower then he put his shirt on him and placed him on the bed. He put his boxer on himself.

"You're too drunk, Levi..."   
He cupped his cheek as he whispered. He didn't want the boy to drag in this situation but he kinda likes it. 

He kissed Levi and played with his tongue. 

"...nnnh...unnh..."   
Levi moan. He's not fully unconscious but he's not aware on what's happening. 

Eren massage his flat belly under the loose shirt. 

"I love ya...."   
He whispered to the boy's ear before he licked it.

"...unnnhhh."   
Levi turn his head away from Eren's lips but Eren moved to lick the neck.

He gently bite the exposed skin just enough to form a reddish mark.

"...aaauhhh...!"   
Levi squeal in pain and Eren stopped.

He caress Levi's chest and play with his nipples. 

"..unh!..unnnh!..."  
Levi didn't like it. But his moans are really turning Eren on.

"...Levi...."  
He moaned his name.  
His hand held Levi's soft erection and stroke it gently.

"...nnnh!..uunnh...!"  
Levi gripped the bed sheet. Tiny bids of sweat is forming on his face.

Eren groped the balls before he go down to the more sensitive part. Levi closed his legs but Eren is already in between it. 

Palming the female part, he slightly pressed it back and forth causing Levi's hips to sway as he encircled his fingers around the tight virgin hole.

"...a-aaah..!...n-no!"  
Eren immediately stopped at the boy's plea. He turn away and sat on the bed. He slightly patted his face. He can smell the faint fragrant scent of the boy on his other palm.

"...unnh...E-Eren..."   
He looked at the boy lying defenseless on the bed. Calling his name and seeking for comfort.

"....Levi..."  
He whispered. 

"nh...where...are you....Eren..."  
He turned his head from side to side.

"...I'm here, baby..."   
He lie beside him. He wrapped his arm on Levi's waist. Can not able to resist the seductive voice.

"Don't leave me....Eren..."  
He leaned to the touch comfortably. 

"Yes, baby....I wont leave you."  
He captured his mouth once again before they fell fully unconscious.


	5. Fake girlfriend

Eren woke up earlier than normal. He left Levi still in deep sleep to prepare breakfast. He wear his long sleeve brown shirt and loose bottom.

He made breakfast and bring it on the bedroom where Levi is sleeping. 

"Wake up sleeping beauty... Your prince made you breakfast..."  
He kissed him on the lips but Levi is too groggy. He just moved a little but still unconscious.

"I shouldn't let you drink..."  
He said and he heard the doorbell rings.

"Who's that?"  
He go downstairs.

"Zeke..." 

"Hey, bro. I have something for Levi." 

"Come in...Levi is still sleeping." 

"Really? He's usually waking up early in the morning." 

"I guess he has a hangover." 

"Did he drink beer?" 

"Yeah...we hangout with my friends yesterday and we ended up in a bar." 

"So his body is less tolerance in alcohol but reacted the same as the others. That's interesting." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm just glad that his body is as normal as a real human. This is really a big success. You're really a big help. Thank you for taking care of him."

"So does that mean you won't take him from me?" 

"Don't worry, Eren....He can live his life to the fullest with you." 

Levi is walking towards them with sleepy eyes. 

"Morning...."  
He greet timidly. 

"Hi, Levi. I have something for you."  
Zeke bring a box. 

"What's that?"  
Levi sat on the other side of the sofa. Zeke moved beside him.

"It's a music box. If you open its top cover, you can hear a music."  
Zeke handed the music box to Levi while the music is playing.

"I like it...the music is calming...thank you, Zeke..."  
Levi leaned on Zeke's shoulder.

"I'm glad you liked it."  
Zeke petted his head.

"Do you want something to eat? Or maybe a cup of tea."  
Eren offered. He invite him to the kitchen to separate him from Levi. He doesn't want anybody touching the boy.

"A tea would be great." 

Zeke smiled at his brother.  
He left after breakfast.

"How's your feeling, Levi?"  
Eren sat beside Levi proning on the long sofa while examining the music box.

"I'm a bit dizzy..."  
He rolled over to face Eren.

"I have to leave you for a while to check up on my business. I'll be back before dinner. Be sure to lock the doors."

"Yes...take care, Eren... I'll cook dinner for you."

"Thanks, and bye, Levi."  
He kissed Levi on the lips before he left.

Levi left alone in the house all day. He cleaned and cooked dinner.

Eren checked his coffeeshop business and buy some gift for Levi before he go home.

Levi opened the door and saw Eren and someone with him.

A woman with reddish brown long hair in a ponytail and eyeglasses.

"Welcome home, Eren...."  
He stepped aside to give them way inside.

"Hello, there! I'm Hange Zoe. Nice to meet you. Eren already told me about you."  
Her eyes are sparkling. Now that he met the Jeager Industry's perfect product of genetic engineering. She extend a hand. Levi accept the handshake. She can feel how soft his hands.

"I'm Levi...have a seat...."

"Yes, thank you, Levi..."  
But she stood still.

"ehem...Hange...let's go inside and have some snack."  
Eren parted their hands.

"So Eren...when do you plan to say it to him?"  
She sat on the sofa next to Levi.

"Say what?"  
Levi is curious.

"Levi.... Hange is here to act as your fake girlfriend. You know, I said before that you have a girlfriend. But don't worry. It's just an act."

"What should I do?"  
His eyes filled with curiosity.

"It's simple, my dear. All you have to do is hold my hand in front of Eren's friends. Date with me and kiss me. And if you're in a mood, you can sleep with me."

She said frankly.

"No kissing! If you're planning to do bad things, let's just forget about it! "  
Eren emphasized. 

"Hey, Eren. Relax. I don't mean that. A date will be fine. You sounds so angry."

"I'm just being serious. Levi is too young and I don't want anyone flirting with him."

"Okay, I understand."

Hange narrowed her eyes and smile at him.


	6. How to make a baby

Eren wake up in the morning without Levi beside him. He go downstairs and saw the prepared breakfast on the table and Levi is reading a book. 

"Morning, Eren...breakfast is ready..."  
Levi greeted with a smile then he resume his reading.

"How sweet...thanks Levi."  
He kiss Levi's forehead and go to the counter near the dining table to make a coffee. 

He sat on the chair and read a newspaper.

"Eren...I have a question to ask..."  
Levi sat on Eren's lap while holding his book.

"What is it, Levi?"  
He take the cup of coffee and have a sip.

"How to make a baby?"  
He asked innocently.

Eren spit the hot coffee out of his mouth immediately to the floor.

"W-what did you say?"  
Eren blushed.

"I want to make a baby but I don't know how...I would like you to teach me how to make a baby. Look at this picture. Babies are so cute. Daddy Grisha said to me that I'm capable of having a baby in my belly but I can only have it with a male partner."

He showed the pictures in the book. 

"Levi...you didn't know what are you talking about."  
Eren put a hand on his face.

"But you said you love me."  
Levi is looking at him.

"I do love you, Levi. I love you very much. I really want to fuc-"  
Eren immediately covered his mouth.

"You want to fuc? What is fuc?"  
Levi is so curious. 

"You shouldn't know it yet. Forget about it. Where did you get that book? I don't remember I bought that."

"I saw it with the music box."

"Damn you, Zeke. You set it up."  
He whispered.

"Come on, Eren. Let's make a baby." 

Those words are making him hard and fired up.

"You're too innocent... It will be difficult for you to have sex with me. Your body is not ready."

Levi noticed something below Eren's lap and he looked down.

"Levi, what at you looking at?"

"There's something hard poking on my butt down here."  
Levi stand up to see it.

Eren's length is hardening. He pulled down the garter of his pants and boxer to sprang out his long and big manhood.

Levi saw it before but it's his first time to see it this hard.

"T-that's so big..."   
Levi became tense a bit when Eren pulled him and straddled him to his lap.

"Touch it..."  
He grabbed Levi's hands and put it to hold his cock.

"It's so hard."  
Levi became scared.

He kiss the boy as he move his hands up and down to his shaft.

"mmh-mmhh..."  
Levi felt irritated at the rough kiss. He also felt sticky liquid on his hands.

"mmh...nnhh...nh!"  
He broke the kiss and turn his head away.

"Enough! Please!"  
His hands are still held by Eren.  
It's covered with white semen.

"Are you scared? Sorry...."  
Eren took the tissue and wiped it.

"Levi... Having a baby is a big responsibility. You have so much to learn before becoming a parent. You're body is too young and not ready to bear a baby."

He lifted his chin to look at him on the eyes.

"But when the time has come.... When you're matured enough to be a parent.... We can be able to have many children and start a happy family."  
He hugged the boy. Levi hug him back. 

"I'm sorry, Eren. I should've not asked that."

"It's okay...don't be sorry. You're my baby... I love you so much." 

Eren's phone rings and he answered it.

"Hey, Historia. What's up?"

"I just want ask if I may go to your place this evening. I'll bring some cookies." 

"mh...yeah. why not."

"Okay... I'll be there before seven. Thank you, bye."

She hanged up the phone.

"What's with her...?" 

He whispered to no one. He called Hange to go to his house.

"Levi... My friend will come at dinner. I'll called Hange to do her role as your fake girlfriend. You know what to do."

"Okay..."

Hange is sitting next to Levi when Historia arrived.

They ate dinner and watched a movie. Hange and Levi acted like a sweet couple naturally in front of Historia.

"Do you want some dessert, Hange?"  
Levi asked.

"Yes, darling. How sweet of you."  
She held Levi's hand and squish it a bit.

She noticed something dangerous aura on her surrounding and she look around.

She saw Eren sitting on the other couch glaring at her dangerously. 

She immediately unhand Levi.

"I brought some cookies. I think this is enough for all of us."  
Historia opened a small food keeper.

"Wow, that's cute."  
Levi said.

"I made this myself. Here, have a taste."

"Thank you."  
Levi took some cookies.

"Do you want some, Eren?"  
Levi turn to Eren.

"Yeah, of course."  
Eren sat in between Hange and Levi and have a bite.

"It's getting late. I think I have to go. Levi, you can have the cookies. I made that for you."

"Thank you, Historia."

Historia stand up and say goodbye.

"Take care, Historia..."  
Eren fetched her to the gate. She left and he closed the gate.

Levi fell asleep to their bedroom after an hour. Hange and Eren decided to take a few shots of wine and talked for a while.

"You know, Eren. Levi is a lovely person. He's a fast learner and he's friendly also..."

"Yeah....but he's still innocent. His mind is like a five to seven year old kid."

"I'm sure he would get the interest of many girls and boys."

"I won't let that happen. He's still too young."

"But you're letting it happen. Why do you think Historia visited on your house?"

"She's just trying to be friendly to Levi. She's a good person. Always caring for friends."

"That's it! You're right, Eren. She's trying to be friendly with Levi because he got her interest."

"So you mean Historia have feelings for Levi..?"

"That's right! Is that okay to you?"

"Of course not! There's no way I would let him in a relationship to anyone. He's too young."

"Is that only the reason?"

"What do you mean, Hange?"

"Eren.... I know you love Levi."

"O-of course! He's my brother!"

"Eren.... Stop denying your feelings for Levi. The way you protecting him is too possessive. Besides, you're really not siblings."

"He didn't felt the same way towards me."

"Levi is an open-minded boy. All you have to do is make a move! You have to make him feel how much you love him. And maybe he will love you back the way you do."

Hange stand to the front door.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. Good night, Eren. And by the way if you insist to be his big brother forever,."

"What?"

"....I will make him fall in love with me...."  
She said then she left.

Eren just stand there for a moment. He locked the door while he's still deep in thought.

He slowly walked upstairs to their bedroom.

He removed his shirt and changed his pants to sweatpants.

He stared at the sleeping boy lying on the bed. Only wearing loose shirt and underwear.

Hange's words is echoing to his mind.

"All you have to do is make a move..."

'Make a move'

'Make a move'

Then he followed by Levi's words.

"How to make a baby..?"

"Come on, Eren. Let's make a baby..."

"Let's make a baby..."

'Baby...'

He lean closer to the boy. He tried to caress his cheek but hold back.

"I love you, Levi..."

He whispered as he stared at him. 

"Oh, shit... What am I thinking? I'm getting hard..."

He sat on the edge of the bed. Feeling destructed by those thoughts.

"I'm sure I would wake him if I touch him. Will he get mad if I-?"

He took a glimpse on the boy. His sleeping feature looks so adorable. His lips are slightly parted. His breathing is so relaxed and steady.

"I can't take it anymore..."

He pulled the pillow away that wake Levi.

"E-Eren?"


	7. A bad move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mature content ahead.  
This fic won't be sweet forever. There will be an explicit and dangerous scenes.  
Continue on your own risk.

"Eren...? What are you doing?"

Levi asked innocently when he felt Eren's palm caressing on his lower back. 

"I'm just.....feeling lonely.... Touching you makes me feel fine."

Eren said with a deep tone is his voice. Calm but husky.

They are lying on the bed face to face. Levi can smell the alcohol in Eren's breath.

He didn't flinch when the man captured his lips. He know this will make Eren happy.

It's a bit different compared from the previous kisses with love and passion...

It's now a hungry and lustful kiss with a strong desire.

"mhh...mmhh..."  
He tried to relax but he felt the hand on his lower back is making its way on his underwear. Groping the soft skin of his butt.

He pulled away from the kiss as Eren pulled his underwear.

"Eren? Why did you pulled my underwear? You said it's wrong if I let someone to touch my private part."

He's trying to push Eren's hand away.

"But it's okay if it's me, right? Don't let anyone touch you except me."

"Is that so...? Does touching me makes you happy?"

"Of course....only you.... And you're the only one who can touch me because I'm yours and you are mine."

He got up on top of the boy. Spreading his legs apart as he lowered the garter of his sweatpants.

"What are you gonna do?"  
The boy have no idea what's going on.

"I'm gonna put it inside you."

"Inside me? Why?"

"Because that will make me very happy."

"How would you do that? That's so big."

"Just relax and let me show you."

Levi blushed when Eren brush the tip on his entrance.

"How cute....just look at me... I'm going in."

"Really? I can't see."

"You don't have to look. Just look into my eyes..."

They stared at each other's eyes as Eren rubs the tip.

"It feels weird... It's so hard and wet... How long will you do this."

"It's natural.... and stop asking questions. I'm going in for real."

He gripped Levi's waist and suddenly pushed in with full force.

"aaagh-! aaah!"

Levi yelp in shock but Eren covered his mouth as he move his hips in and out on that sensitive female part.

"mmgh-mhh!   
Levi got panicked as he felt extreme pain rushing through him.

He's so defenseless. He felt so confused. He didn't know why Eren is doing it.

Eren pounds on him carelessly. Eager to fill him up and claim him as his.

Levi can't breath properly as Eren's hand is covering his mouth and nose.

"mmh-! hmmph!"  
He don't know what to do. He's too shocked at the careless pounding. His small and young body can't handle the pain. Physically and mentally.

Eren's hungry glare is scary. So fierce and dangerous.

He passed out after he felt an irritable burst of hot and sticky fluid inside.

"That was so good, Levi..."  
He pulled out and look at him.

"Levi...? Sleeping already?"

Levi didn't respond.

"It's just a quick round, Levi. Come on, let's get shower. I'm sure you don't want to sleep without taking a bath."  
Eren dub his cheek. 

"Levi? Wake up!"  
He started to get worry when Levi didn't move at all.

"Levi! Please! Talk to me!"  
He shake Levi's shoulder.

"Levi! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Levi!"

Eren's vision became blurred and he's hearing an indistinct voice calling him.

"-ren.... -kh up...! -ey!"

The voice became clearer when he opened his eyes and blinked many times.

"Hey! Wake up, Eren! What's happening to you?!"

Eren saw Levi sitting beside him. He's lying on their bed. Sweaty and feeling nervous.

"Levi! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
Eren got up and look at the boy.

"What are you saying? I'm fine. You're the one who's not okay. I'm so worried."

"What? You worried about me?"

"You're calling my name while you're sleeping. I tried to wake you up. I don't know what to-"

Eren hugged him tight.

"Forgive me. It won't happen. I'll never gonna hurt you, baby. I love you so much."

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing... I'm glad it's just a dream. A really bad deam. Are you okay...?"  
He hold him from his cheeks to his shoulder and arms. Checking if there's any wound on him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing? It's embarrassing."

Levi felt Eren's hand on his skin.

"Thank goodness you're okay. I'm sorry if I wake you. Just go back to sleep."

"Good night, Eren."

"Good night, baby."  
He kissed him in the lips.

Levi fell asleep again. Eren went to the bathroom when he noticed his sweatpants is wet.

"I came while dreaming about him..."  
He said to himself.

Levi woke up in the morning alone in the bed.

He got up to find Eren sleeping on the couch downstairs.

He cooked breakfast before he wake him up.

"Good morning, Eren! Breakfast is ready."

"Morning...."  
Eren greet him back sleepily. He got up and washed his face to the bathroom.

They ate breakfast and Eren left him alone all day.

Levi read books, clean the house and watched TV.

Eren got back home late at night. Levi is still waiting for him.

"Welcome home, Eren."

"Why aren't you sleep?"  
Eren didn't greet him back.

"I'm waiting for you. Look, I made this."  
Levi show the bouquet of flowers from the mini garden outside.

"You're allergic to flowers. You shouldn't play with it."  
He removed his shoes and didn't bother to put it in proper place.

"But I made this for you."

"It's late. Go to our room."

"Aren't you like this?"

"Go to bed, Levi."

Levi left the flowers on the table and he go upstairs.

In the morning he woke up, he didn't see Eren beside him. He saw him in the kitchen preparing the breakfast.

"Good morning, Eren."

"You're awake... Sit down and eat."

Eren served the fried eggs and hotdogs with some breads.

Levi sat on the chair near Eren.

"There's milk and chocolate drink on the refrigerator if you like."  
Eren said then he go to the living room and read newspaper.

Levi noticed the sudden change of how Eren treated him. He's avoiding the boy every time but Eren doesn't seems angry or sad.

He's always sleeping on the couch and eating early before Levi.

Levi let it be. He thought he should give him some space for a while.

Now he have the time to make friends. 

One afternoon when Eren left the house, the unexpected visitors rang the doorbell.

Levi opened the door to see someone he know.

"Daddy!"  
He leaned to hug Grisha.

"How's my baby boy!"  
Grisha embraced Levi and ruffles his head.

"Hello, Levi."  
Zeke greeted him from behind.

"I've missed you my boy. You've grown a little. Where's Eren?"

"He's not here right now. He will go home at evening."

"Come with us. We'll treat you dinner."

Levi changed his clothes into casual outfit before going out with Grisha and Zeke.

They talked about something until Levi told Eren is suddenly ignoring him the last few days.

"Looks like Eren is getting too aroused and gotten to the point he neglecting him just to restrained himself..."  
Grisha said to Zeke.

"Daddy, what is aroused?"  
Levi asked.

"umh well....you know... something like um.... the triggering feeling for someone you wanted the most. It's like an excitement."  
Grisha explained.

"But why is he ignoring me?"

"I have an idea how you can get his attention again, Levi"  
Zeke said.

"How?"  
He asked.

. . . . . . . . .

"I'm home..."  
Eren said as he opened the front door of his house.

He got home in the evening. He headed upstairs and expect Levi to be there.

He opened the bedroom door to see Levi sitting on the center of the bed.

"L-Levi?"  
Eren felt so shocked. His face flushed red at the sight. His eyes almost pop out. He unconsciously leaned to the door.

"Welcome home, Eren."

Levi greet him sweetly.


End file.
